


I Know (What You Did In The Dark)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Twilight AU, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you please do one where the Gallagher family is a family of vampires as the Cullen ??Ian is like Edward Cullen and Mickey is like Bella SwanSomething ispired by the twilight saga please!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know (What You Did In The Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out the fact that vampire AUs aren't my thing. I don't read them, and I don't particularly think I'm good at writing them. On top of that, I haven't seen any of the twilight movies in years. (But I know I changed a whole fucking lot, so no need to point that out) Anyway, hopefully it's not too too horrible.

Mickey entered the cafeteria and quietly got some of the stuff that people apparently called food. It looked more like dog slobber to him.

 

Believe it or not, he had been pretty excited to go back to Chicago, but then when he and Mandy had started school again, he remembered why they had left in the first place. Living with their aunt had seemed like the better option, but never the less, she had passed away and here they were. Back in the dirty hallways and disgusting classrooms.

 

They had only been away for a year, almost two, yet everything seemed different, not at all like he remembered it.

 

Mickey walked through the cafeteria and sat down by his sister and her friends. It was pathetic, really. That he didn’t have any friends other than Mandy, but on the other hand, bonding with people was hard and in the end it brought nothing but drama. 

 

He spooned some of the food into his mouth and made a face at the taste. This shit shouldn’t be legal.

 

The girls talked and talked, but he zoned out. He wasn’t very interested in what different types of mascara they were drawing with around their eyes anyway.

 

Mickey looked around the place absentmindedly, eyes wandering over the table where the chinese people were sitting. The table where the fat kids were sitting. The people who thought they were better than everyone else, and the jock table. Why people were so divided, Mickey would never wrap his head around. He kept looking around until his eyes fell on a particular table.

 

The Gallaghers.

 

Mickey remembered them from before he and Mandy had left. There were four of them, at least who were in school. The youngest one was named Carl, if Mickey wasn’t mistaken. He was a scrawny kid, snap back on top of his head, obviously trying to seem cool or some shit. Then there was the girl, Mickey didn’t know what the fuck her name was but he had a feeling it started with a D. Delilah? Fuck if he knew.

 

The oldest guy was named Lip, Mickey knew that because he used to bang Mandy.

 

Mickey didn’t like him at all, he seemed really fucking pretentious. He was pale and skinny as fuck, if Mickey didn’t know better he’d say he was a walking corpse.

 

Then there was the other one, the middle guy.

 

Ian.

 

Mickey knew that name. He had had a crush on him ever since he had those long fucking ugly bangs. He didn’t look to different now, except for the fact that his hair looked better. It was a little bit lighter than Mickey remembered it, and there was a piece of hair that fell down to his forehead. It was so fucking hot, Mickey had to fight not to get a semi.

 

Mickey didn’t realize he had been staring until Ian turned his head and looked him point blank in the eye, raising one of his eyebrows.

 

Mickey quickly looked away, but before he did, he managed to notice how exhausted Ian looked. His eyes were red as if he had had insomnia for the past nineteen years. The purple bags under his eyes didn’t do much good. Despite Ian Gallagher’s bizarre look, Mickey found himself wanting to know more about him.

 

During the next couple of weeks, Mickey went to his classes, and did the work but somehow his thoughts always managed to drift to Ian. In the cafeteria, he would always see if he was there. Sometimes he was, sometimes he wasn’t.

 

When he was, they often looked at each other, and it became like a competition, who would look away first. Sometimes they even smiled at each other, but they never spoke.

 

Not until three weeks later, when Mickey ran into Ian in the hallway. Literally. All his books fell to the floor.

 

”Watch where the fuck you’re going” Mickey grumbled, beginning to gather his stuff. When he looked up, he immediately regretted his outburst.

 

”Sorry” Ian said slowly, helping Mickey to pick the books up.

 

”It’s you” Mickey said stupidly. Ian nodded.

 

”And it’s you”

 

They stood up, Ian holding out some of Mickey’s material. Mickey accepted it, breath hitching when their fingers touched. Not because of sparks, but because he was so… cold. Ian pulled his hand back quickly and tucked it in his pocket, almost as if he was trying to hide it. Mickey shook it off.

 

”I’m Mickey” Ian nodded.

 

”I know” Mickey tilted his head. ”Milkovich, right? Your family’s pretty well known around here” Mickey nodded.

 

”So is yours, Ian” Ian raised an eyebrow.

 

”You know my name too, huh?” Mickey nodded.

 

”I do”

 

They looked at each other for a while, not saying anything. Just somehow admiring the other one.

 

They were ripped out of it by the school bell.

 

”See you around, Mickey” Ian said and Mickey nodded, watching Ian disappear down the hallway.

 

Mickey didn’t see Ian for the rest of the day, and he couldn’t stop thinking about that touch. It felt… good, but no one was that cold. Except a corpse.

 

Mickey tried to shake it off and go about his day, but when he got home and he and Mandy were alone, he cracked.

 

”I need your help”

 

”Yes, what is it big brother?” Mandy said sourly, putting her phone aside.

 

”I talked to Ian today”

 

”Good! You two have been eye fucking since forever, how did it go?”

 

”Okay, I guess. It was kind of awkward, but that’s not the point. Long story short, I dropped my books, and he handed me one of them. Our hands touched and - ”

 

”Oh my god, that’s so sweet!”

 

”Shut the fuck up and let me speak” Mandy rolled her eyes, but nodded. ”He was so fucking cold, it was scary”

 

”I thought you said he was nice”

 

”No, his hand, dumbass. Not the way he talked”

 

”So what do you need my help with?” Mandy raised an eyebrow.

 

”I don’t know exactly, but I just… don’t you think it’s weird?” Mandy shrugged.

 

”What do you want me to say, Mick? Maybe he’s a vampire” She left the room, laughing her ass off.

 

Mickey managed to forget about his sister’s stupid joke, but that night he couldn’t sleep.

 

At all.

 

He kept thinking about his sister’s words, and stupidly enough, he thought it would make sense.

 

The red eyes, the bags underneath.

 

The fact that the Gallaghers kept to themselves. And the cold hand. Mickey knew he was being ridiculous, but it was two am, and he wasn’t one to be very sane at that point of the night.

 

He got up, and started typing into google. He ended up staying there for hours, and with each click he got more and more sure that he wasn’t crazy.

 

_Coldness._

 

_The bags under the eyes of the beast, replicating the look of someone who is lacking sleep._

 

Holy fuck.

 

 

Mickey was exhausted himself that day, but that didn’t stop him from finding Ian.

 

”Hey” Mickey said and Ian nodded at him, making eye contact.

 

”Hey, Mick” He said softly, and Mickey decided not to comment on the nickname, no matter how much he hated it… usually anyway.

 

”I need to talk to you” Maybe it sounded harsh, but honestly, it felt like they had known each other since forever, so it didn’t really matter.

 

”Okay…?” The hallway was mostly empty, but not completely, so Mickey nodded to his right and they entered the empty classroom, closing the door behind them. ”What’s up?” Ian asked, and Mickey sighed.

 

How the fuck did you ask someone something like this?

 

”Your hand” Mickey said and Ian stilled. ”Your eyes” Mickey continued. ”It sounded insane at first, but it makes sense. It’s true isn’t it?”

 

Mickey vaguely remembered a rumor going around school about the creepy bloodsucking Gallaghers, he hadn’t paid much attention to it. Until now.

 

”It’s not something we tell a lot of people, alright? Fuck, my sister and her husband were married for a year before she told him. ”But… yeah” Mickey sighed.

 

”Tell me about it” It wasn’t one of those ’ _I agree with you_ ’ type of Tell me about it’s. It was just that Mickey wanted to know more.

 

”We don’t feed on humans, well, I don’t anyway. My little brother is somewhat of a psychopath” Mickey raised his eyebrows. ”We keep him in check. We’ve learned to function pretty normally” Ian shrugged. ”I know this is crazy” Ian took a step forwards. ”But I think I really fucking like you”

 

The look in Mickey’s eyes softened.

 

”Give me a chance?”

 

Mickey shrugged, but soon nodded.

 

Ian grinned, wasting no time before pressing his smile to Mickey’s.


End file.
